This application generally relates to supports, such as stands and brackets, and more particularly relates to an adjustable accessory for attachment to a mobile device that enhances mobility of an individual and method of assembling same.
Individuals with breathing or respiratory disorders, which may be due to medical ailments such as chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, acute bronchitis, allergies, asthma, emphysema or other breathing disorders, often require a breathing aide, such as an oxygen dispensing device (e.g., oxygen bottle). Breathing oxygen from the oxygen dispensing device allows individuals with the breathing disorder to inhale a sufficient supply of oxygen to mitigate symptoms of the breathing disorder. Such individuals often require a continuous supply of oxygen when performing their daily routines, such as shopping, outdoor excursions, traveling in vehicles, and the like. Moreover, due to reduced physical stamina, such individuals often must use a wheelchair or walker when performing their daily routines.
Attempts have been made to provide individuals with a source of oxygen while using wheelchairs and walkers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,344, issued in the name of Arthur V. Baumann and titled “Oxygen Tank Holder For Wheelchairs” discloses an oxygen tank holding device for ready attachment to most standard, foldable wheelchairs. According to this patent, the device frees respiratory patients from confinement by providing them with available oxygen mounted on their wheelchairs. Although this patent discloses an oxygen tank holding device for ready attachment to most standard, foldable wheelchairs, this patent does not appear to disclose an adjustable accessory for attachment to a device that enhances mobility of an individual and method of assembling same, as described and claimed herein.
Another example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,903 issued in the name of Sidney P. Bowermaster and titled “Wheelchair Attachment.” This patent discloses a device for detachably coupling a wheeled oxygen tank cart to a wheelchair such that they are transportable together as a unit without need of a separate operator of the cart. The device is adjustable in length such that various sizes of wheelchairs may be accommodated. Although this patent discloses a device for detachably coupling a wheeled oxygen tank cart to a wheelchair such that they are transportable together as a unit without need of a separate operator of the cart and also discloses that the device is adjustable in length such that various sizes of wheelchairs may be accommodated, this patent does not appear to disclose an adjustable accessory for attachment to a device that enhances mobility of an individual and method of assembling same, as described and claimed herein.
Yet another example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,420 issued in the name of Helmut Kulik and titled “Oxygen Carrier.” This patent discloses a device for detachable coupling an oxygen carrier to a wheelchair such that they are transportable together as a unit without need of a separate operator of the cart. The carrier is made in different lengths depending on the size of the wheelchair. Although this patent discloses a device for detachable coupling an oxygen carrier to a wheelchair such that they are transportable together as a unit without need of a separate operator of the cart and that the carrier is made in different lengths depending on the size of the wheelchair, this patent does not appear to disclose an adjustable accessory for attachment to a device that enhances mobility of an individual and method of assembling same, as described and claimed herein.
None of the art recited hereinabove appears to disclose an adjustable accessory for attachment to a device that enhances mobility of an individual and method of assembling same, as described and claimed herein.
Therefore, what is needed is an adjustable accessory for attachment to a device that enhances mobility of an individual and method of assembling same.